Teman
by asdfghibarin
Summary: Tsuna senang Gokudera selalu ada sebagai tangan kanannya. Tapi seingat Tsuna, Gokudera tak pernah sekalipun memanggil nama Tsuna. Drabble, 5927. RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** is belong to **Amano****Akira**

**Teman**

**Warning**

OOC maybe. 5927. No yaoi.

**DLDR. Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reborn bilang, Tsuna itu sejak awal telah memiliki karisma tersendiri yang membuat orang lain mau mengikutinya. Semakin hari Vongola muda itu berlatih, semakin meningkat pula kepercayaan dirinya yang dulu nol besar.

Putra tunggal keluarga Sawada itu tak pernah henti-hentinya bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan Reborn. Dia yang dulunya _dame_ Tsuna, sekarang telah berubah menjadi Tsuna yang lebih baik dan siap mengemban posisi pemimpin Vongola Family kapanpun―begitu yang dikatakan oleh sang _katekyoshi_.

Jika dulu ia tak kenal Reborn mungkin Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Lambo, Chrome dan Mukuro pun tak akan menjadi penjaganya.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gokudera pun bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan. Mafia berambut _silver_ itu benar-benar terlihat membencinya sejak awal. Semua terlihat dari caranya menatap Tsuna sejak ia pertama kali dikenalkan di kelasnya, bagaimana cara Gokudera menendang meja Tsuna hingga Gokudera yang menantangnya berduel dengan bom.

Jika saat itu Reborn tidak menembaknya dengan peluru _dying will_ hingga ia dapat memadamkan semua bom Gokudera, mungkin ia dan Gokudera belum bisa berteman seperti sekarang.

Dalam berbagai hal Tsuna dan Gokudera benar-benar bertolakbelakang.

Gokudera langsung populer sejak ia pertama pindah ke Namimori. Sementara Tsuna sejak ia masih kecil tak pernah ada wanita yang dekat dengannya. Oke, sejak Reborn datang semuanya berubah. Hubungan Tsuna dengan Kyoko gadis pujaannya semakin dekat. Tsuna pun memiliki seorang lagi gadis yang sangat tergila-gila dengannya―siapa lagi kalau bukan Miura Haru.

Penampilan Gokudera yang tampak seperti berandalan pun membuat banyak teman-temannya takut melawannya. Berkebalikan dengan Tsuna yang sejak awal memiliki fisik yang terlihat lemah, penakut dan gampang di_bully_.

Tsuna pun memiliki kekurangan dalam semua pelajarannya di sekolah. Tak seperti Gokudera yang menjadi langganan mendapat nilai sempura di semua ujiannya.

Semua orang memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing.

Gokudera sendiri adalah salah satu orang yang pernah merasakan kelebihan Tsuna. Gokudera mengakui Tsuna memang lemah dalam banyak hal. Tapi di antara berbagai macam orang yang ditemuinya dulu, Tsuna memiliki sebuah hal yang penting.

Hati Tsuna begitu tulus. Bahkan pemuda itu tanpa segan membahayakan diri untuk memadamkan bom yang hampir meledakkan Gokudera―sang pemilik senjata. Terkadang, sisi Tsuna yang tulus bukan main itu membuatnya teringat kakak berambut putih yang dulu mengajarinya bermain piano―hingga pada akhirnya Gokudera mengetahui kebenaran bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu kandungnya.

Banyak hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna berarti sangat besar pada Gokudera. Bagi Gokudera, Tsuna-lah yang membebaskannya dari penjara kesendirian. Tsuna adalah teman pertamanya. Tsuna adalah orang pertama yang menerimanya sejak ia kabur dari kastil keluarganya. Tsuna adalah ikatan yang menyambungkan dirinya dengan orang lain.

Tsuna sendiri sejak awal menganggap Gokudera itu mengerikan. Apalagi ia tau jika teman dekatnya itu adalah mafia―sejak kecil―yang emosinya saja sulit terkontrol. Sering kali hanya karena hal kecil, Gokudera bisa mengamuk dan mengeluarkan bom miliknya. Mati-matian Tsuna menahan ketakutannya sendiri agar ia bisa menghentikan penjaga badainya itu.

Selain itu Gokudera mudah sekali kesal jika melihat kedekatan Tsuna dan Yamamoto atau dengan Ryohei. Semua tak bisa terelakkan, namun semua pertengkaran dan perselisihan itulah yang membuat semuanya menjadi semakin akrab. Dalam hatinnya pun, Gokudera mengakui ia sangat menikmati saat-saatnya bersama Tsuna dan semua teman-teman di sekitarnya.

Bagaimana ia menganggap Yamamoto sebagai rivalnya. Bagaimana ia dan Ryohei yang selalu memanggil 'Tako-head' dan 'Shibaku-Atama' satu sama lain. Bagaimana ia kesal dengan perilaku menyebalkan Lambo. Bagaimana ia kesal dengan Hibari yang sering terlihat memandang remeh Tsuna. Bagaimana ia kesal dengan Haru yang selalu berkata ingin menikah dengan Tsuna. Bagaimana senangnya ia saat mencicipi masakan Maman. Semua kenangan itu tak akan mungkin bisa ia lupakan sampai mati.

Gokudera tak pernah menyesali―malah sangat bersyukur―niatnya pindah ke Jepang untuk menemui sang Vongola Decimo. Karena disinilah ia menemukan tempatnya untuk bernaung.

Tapi dari semua yang telah terjadi, ada satu hal yang masih saja mengganggu Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memanggilku dengan namaku," begitu yang terucap oleh pemilik rambut anti gravitasi itu saat ia menumpahkan seluruh isi hati dan pikirannya kepada Reborn.

Seingat Tsuna memang sekalipun Gokudera tak pernah memanggil namanya. Sejak awal Gokudera selalu memanggilnya _Juudaime_.

Hal inilah yang membuat Tsuna terpikir tentang bagaimana pandangan Gokudera terhadap dirinya. Apakah Gokudera hanya menganggapnya sebagai calon bos mafia, mengingat Gokudera lebih memilih untuk memanggilnya _Juudaime_ daripada Tsuna.

Tapi semuanya terjawablah sudah.

Dengan lantang dan berani Gokudera berkata, "Memang sampai kapanpun tujuanku tak akan pernah berubah. Aku selalu ingin menjadi tangan kanan yang bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengan _Juudaime_. Namun dari dalam hatiku, sejak dulu aku selalu menganggapmu teman yang paling berharga dari apapun, Tsuna,"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Haloooo! Akhirnya fic ini berakhir dengan absurdnya. Hibarin mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam fic ini dan Hibarin juga cuma mau berterimakasih sama kalian yang udah sempetin waktu buat baca fic ini.

Akhir kata Hibarin ucapin terima kasih dan mind to review? :D

See you in the next story~~

-Hibarin


End file.
